


The Vladi Blues

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [14]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edging, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: They get back to their hotel for the night and Jamie sends Pietrangelo a text with the hotel and room number.  He immediately gets a text back.Your prey is on the way





	The Vladi Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Slow and methodical Vladimir Tarasenko joins the hunted of Tyler and Jamie as they continue their hunting trip through the NHL teaming up with many team hotties. Vladi was a natural choice, he's just so cuddly cute and adorable.
> 
> For those of you not familiar with hockey players, here are a couple images to help you out with the characters that lay the scene below.
> 
> Valdimir Tarasenko  
> 
> 
> Jamie and Tyler  
> 

Tyler circles past Jamie, smacking at his legs with his stick.  He’s been eyeing up the Blues across the center line and he knows who he’d like to have tonight.  After a couple of rounds of catch with the puck, Tyler starts moving toward the red line to make his deal when Jamie stops him.

 

“My turn to make the bet Tyler, you’ve successfully bet away my ass too many times.  It’s my turn to seal the deal.”  Jamie says pointing with his thumb back at himself.

 

“Whatever you want my stallion, but I want to fuck you tonight.”  Tyler replies.

 

“Depends on the bet Seggy, my man, but I wouldn’t get your hopes up.”  Jamie smiles.

 

Jamie skates up to the red line where he starts talking to Alex Pietrangelo, the Blues captain.  It appears to be an intense conversation of back and forth chirps to anyone watching. 

 

“You want to fuck one of my guys, that’s fine Jamie.  I’ll make a deal with you.  If you win you can pick the guy, if we win we’ll choose who you get to play with.  The guy that’s picked has to prove he did the deed, too.  Deal?”

 

Jamie thinks this deal is iron clad.  There’s a few fair-haired pretty boys on the Blues that he’d love to sink his teeth in. 

 

“Deal Angel.”  The captains seal their deal with a handshake.

 

Jamie’s beaming as he skates back to Tyler. 

 

“So, what’s the bet, El Capitain?”  Tyler asks smirking.

 

“If we win we pick, they win they pick.”  Jamie replies.

 

Tyler smiles at the thought of being able to pick their own prey without having to flirt first.  Consent might get a little dubious, but hey a hunt’s a hunt.

 

The Stars should have won this game.  They won more face-offs.  They out-shot the Blues.  But this isn’t horseshoes or hand-grenades, close doesn’t count, and the Stars couldn’t manage to find the back of the net.  After another 3-0 loss, Jamie’s kicking his own ass in the shower.  Tyler does another shower pep talk, this time from the stall next to Jamie, so the team won’t chirp them about doing the deed in the showers.  The number of times that has actually happened the team will never know because Tyler makes sure they’re the last ones out when they do.

 

They get back to their hotel for the night and Jamie sends Pietrangelo a text with the hotel and room number.  He immediately gets a text back.

 

_Your prey is on the way,_ _Happy Hunting!_

 

About 10 minutes later a soft knock breaks the banter between Tyler and Jamie who are both waiting in agony to see who the Blues offered up.  Tyler peers through the peep hole and smiles.

 

“Jameson, you are not going to believe who this is!”

 

Tyler opens the door and in walks the scorer of the empty netter that sealed the loss for the Stars.

 

A blushing blond, smiling widely, with the cutest Russian accent, wanders through the door.  “I volunteered when Angel told us about your little hunting trip.”

 

“Have you even done something like this before, Vladi?”  Tyler questions.

 

Vladimir kicks off his shoes and sheds his shirt slowly, strutting over to Jamie like he’s leading a parade.  Tyler walks behind him, admiring the shake of Vladimir’s ass, mesmerized by its movement.

 

Vladi takes Jamie by both hands and prompts him to stand up.  Jamie follows his lead when Vladimir plants a gentle, passionate kiss on Jamie’s lips.  Tyler reaches around Vladimir, palming his cock, while he kisses the back of his neck.  Vladimir moans into Jamie’s mouth, getting a response moan back from Jamie.

 

“What you think now, Seggy.  Have I done this?  Come now please, am bashful, not virgin.”  Vladi deadpans in the grim way only a Russian can belt out as he starts working his way down Jamie’s neck to his nipples.

 

Vladimir kisses his way down Jamie’s chest, stopping just below his nipples before he straightens and turns to Tyler, softly kissing him just as he had Jamie. 

 

Jamie looks on, palming his throbbing cock.  “So, I take it you’re the soft, gentle, cuddly kind?”

 

Vladimir parts with Tyler’s lips, just far enough to whisper against them.  “Yes, but I call shots ok.  Tyler, you fuck Jamie and I fuck you, yes?”

 

Jamie winces as the announcement of being Tyler’s bottom for the night, he swallows his last drag of beer hard making his Adam’s Apple jump adorably.  Tyler smiles at the thought.  He loves being in the middle.

 

“Okay you two, get naked bed.”  Vladimir orders as he sheds his remaining clothing, his uncut cock bobbing up and down as he removes his shoes.

 

The three of them lie in bed, hands roaming over skin, slowing stroking each other, soft kisses, playful nips at tender skin.  Tyler on his back between Jamie and Vladimir, his head back, eyes closed.  They each kiss gently up a jawline, meeting at Tyler’s mouth, each kissing at a corner.  Tyler sighs contentedly. 

 

Jamie breaks away to work his way down Tyler’s body, his tongue leaving a light, wet trail down across Tyler’s chest to his abs.  He takes a moment to tease at his belly button with his mouth, which makes Tyler tighten his abs and brings out little mewing noises from Tyler that Jamie loves.  Jamie keeps a hand running over Vladimir’s side and hip as he works his way down to Tyler’s cock, sliding it into his mouth and sucking at the head.  Tyler jerks Vladimir in the same slow tempo as Jamie sucking.  Tyler leans up so he can kiss at Vladimir’s chest, drawing little circles around Vladimir’s dark nipples until they are hard and perked up, and Vladi is moaning lowly against the top of Tyler’s head as he holds him there. 

 

 

“Sit up a little.”  Tyler says against Vladimir’s warm skin, taking his hand from Vladimir’s cock to tap at his hip.  Vladi hicks himself up on the bed a little higher, which allows Tyler to traces kisses down to Vladimir’s waiting cock, the last few inches marked by a faint treasure trail running from Vladi’s navel to where the waist band of his boxers would have been.  Finally, with Vladi a moaning mess, Tyler takes Vladi’s twitching cock between his lips.  Vladi gasps as Tyler’s tongue traces the veins on the underside, a stream of Russian curses coming out of Vladi’s lips in an unconscious rambling which drives Tyler’s resolve to make sure he’s well attended to.

 

“Everyone on sides.”  Vladi moans.

 

Vladimir grabs a condom and the bottle of lube Jamie sat out on the nightstand, then scoots back down on the bed.  Tyler rolls over on his side facing Jamie, and Jamie stretches out with his back to Tyler.   Vladi slips on the condom and lubes Tyler’s hole, teasing at the rim with his finger while passing Tyler the lube. 

 

Tyler arches his back, making his ass slide toward Vladi and forcing his finger past the rim.  He closes his eyes and mewls again, enjoying having his played with. 

 

“Um, hey.  I’m feeling a little left out here, Ty.”  Jamie says over his shoulder.  “Wanna spread the wealth a little, eh?” 

 

Tyler opens his eyes slowly, almost lost in the pleasure Vladi’s sending through his body already.

 

“Uh, yeah.  Yeah. Oh Jesus, that feels good.”  Tyler sighs.  He lubes up a finger and slides it in Jamie, crooking it to find Jamie’s prostate making this rim pucker against Tyler’s finger as Jamie’s cock jumps and Jamie moans loudly.

 

Tyler adds a second finger into Jamie as Vladi inserts his cock into Tyler.  Tyler moans at the intrusion. 

 

“That’s right such pretty little bottom you are Seguin.”  Vladi pants out as he slowly fucks into Tyler.  Almost agonizingly slow for Tyler.  Vladi reaches down to hold his cock, shaking it so the head bumps against Tyler’s prostrate as he drags in slowly in and out of Tyler’s ass.  Tyler’s cock jumps and slaps against Jamie’s ass cheek.

 

Tyler slides a third finger into Jamie when Jamie announces.  “Just fuck me already, Tyler.”

 

Tyler’s smiles and is about to chirp Jamie about being impatient, when Vladi bottoms out and grinds his hips hard against Tyler’s ass.  All Tyler can manage is a low moan and several small gasping breathes. 

 

Soft and slow is certainly playing out as advertised.  Tyler can imagine that they would rival any of the softer porns he’s seen.

 

Tyler adds some lube and slides into Jamie’s tight heat.  “Your ass is so nice to fuck.  So damn tight, Jame.” Tyler whispers into Jamie’s ear. 

 

Jamie blushes, trying to keep his breathes regular and let himself enjoy the stretch Tyler’s cock is providing.

 

Vladi continues his slow steady grind into Tyler’s ass.  He holds Tyler’s hips, making him work the same motion against Jamie’s ass.  This is why Tyler was happy to be in the middle, the sensations from Vladi, full and throbbing in his ass combined with the heat from Jamie wrapped tight around his cock. 

 

Tyler closes his eyes as Vladi mouths at his neck, listening to Jamie moaning and breathing hard.  He tries to start thrusting at Jamie’s ass, but Vladi is holding the threesome so tightly that all Tyler can do is make short slow snaps of his hips, his balls slapping Jamie between his legs. 

“Not hard fuck Tyler, slow and steady.  Make Jamie beg for come.”  Vladi pants into Tyler’s ear as he makes some extremely slow slides in and out of Tyler’s ass.  Every time he brushes over Tyler’s prostrate, Tyler’s hole spasms around his cock.  “Like this.  You beg for me, yes?  Beg for me to let come.”

 

Vladi whispers in Russian into Tyler’s ear, low and soft, barely loud enough for Jamie to be able to hear the words as well.  The words are hot as fuck to Tyler and Jamie’s ears, reminding them both of the Czech porn Tyler used to make Jamie watch when they first started dating. 

 

Jamie’s cock pulses tightening his ass’ grip on Tyler’s cock.  Tyler moans as he adjusts to the slow, steady pace of Vladi’s fucking style.

 

“Oh my god Tyler, this is the best fuck yet.”  Jamie moans out as Tyler pulses his cock against Jamie’s sweet spot, the stretch turning briefly into a tingle shooting through Jamie’s cock.

 

“So beautiful.  I love giving my stallion a ride.” Tyler teases in the pet name, making a warm, blush spread down the back of Jamie’s neck.

 

“Nice idea. Seguin, ride me.”  Vladi requests.  “Jamie, you ride Tyler.  Save horse ride, um, what is rest of phrase?”

 

“A cowboy?”  Jamie laughs.  “Tyler is hardly the cowboy type.”

 

“I’m a cowboy, and I ride my stallion regularly.”  Tyler giggles, without missing a beat.

 

Vladi laughs at the banter.  It’s clear that Jamie and Tyler were made for each other.

 

Tyler mounts onto Vladi as Jamie mounts onto Tyler leaving a little room so Tyler can do all the sliding.  Tyler tries to hasten the pace when Vladi smacks Tyler’s ass cheek leaving a red handprint. 

 

“Slow Ty.”

 

Tyler whimpers, its clear Vladi wants to enjoy this, but his dick aches to blow its load.  Jamie’s cock is turning a deep shade of red as well.

 

“Jamie, you want come, yes?  Can tell.  Hurts yes?”  Jamie nods, he could come with just the slightest touch.

 

“Okay Tyler, pick up pace.  Touch Jamie.  Make him beg now.”

 

“Please, Ty.  Need to come.”  Jamie dips his head to his chest. 

 

Tyler touches Jamie’s cock and thursts twice in quick succession.  That’s all Jamie needs. He moans at the touch and his cock spurts his hot, white load all over his chest and abs.  The spasms of his fuck hole make Tyler gasp and moan.

 

“Is good, yes?”  Vladi whispers as Jamie lets Tyler slide out of him.  “Need change again.  Jamie lay on back.  Tyler, straddle Jamie.  Want to see you come on him while I fuck.”

 

Jamie and Tyler do as told, letting Vladi still call the shots.  Tyler straddles Jamie’s hips while Vladimir straddles Jamie’s legs, scooting up tight to Tyler.  Vladi slides his cock back into Tyler and starts fucking in and out in a steady, but quicker pace. 

 

Vladi quickens his pace as Tyler pumps his cock until it adds his load to Jamie’s sauce.  Vladi comes to Tyler’s pulsing orgasm.

 

“Okay Tyler, follow me back to spooning.  Lick Jamie clean so he cuddles too.  Leave in ass though, this is sweet.”

 

Tyler follows Vladi’s instructions the entire time, trying not to let Vladi’s cock slide out of him.  Tyler laps up the last of the pool of jizz on Jamie’s torso and pulls him into the embrace that Vladi and Tyler are sharing.

 

Tyler plants a kiss on Jamie’s neck.  “Nice riding my stallion.  I love you.”  Tyler mumbles as he nestles into the back of Jamie’s neck.  Vladi has long since fallen asleep with his cock still in Tyler’s ass.

 

Tyler is woken the next morning with Valdi’s once softened cock still in his ass, only Vladimir is awake and his cock is hard again.  The Russian wastes no time, making sure Tyler’s fucked fast and hard while Jamie sucks off Tyler’s morning wood.  Vladi may like things soft and slow, but when breakfast is waiting, hard and fast is the only speed Vladi fucks to in the morning.

 

Jamie jacks himself while he sucks at Tyler’s cock until Tyler’s coming down Jamie’s waiting throat.  Vladi fucks Tyler through another amazing orgasm before he finally releases himself from Tyler’s clutches and finishes his own orgasm by jacking off on Jamie’s abs.

 

After the spasms of orgasm subside, Vladi tells Tyler he has to clean off Jamie.  As he does, Vladi grabs his phone snaps a quick pick of a naked Tyler and Jamie with Tyler tonguing at the come pool around Jamie’s navel.

 

Vladi throws on his clothes.  “Was nice night, thanks for fuck and win!”

 

As Vladi walks out of the hotel room, he texts the photo to Pietrangelo captioned _Bet fulfilled. You buying breakfast._

 


End file.
